deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Colt Vs McCree (Brawl Stars V.S Overwatch)
Description Two gunslinging protectors of the law enter a showdown, but which of these two has the better draw to survive a shootout? Interlude (Cues Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: The invention of the firearm was the (no pun intended) trigger for both brilliant evolutions of combat and for warfare, one that would revolutionize the world. Boomstick: Yeah! (Shotgun blast), I thank the brilliant bastard who thought of these new type of arms and especially the people who put those guns and skills to the test. Wiz: Like Colt, the dual wielding sheriff and hair model of Brawl Stars. Boomstick: And McCree, the gunslinging ass-kicking peacemaker of Overwatch. He’s Wiz And I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Colt (Cue Brawl Stars Main Theme) Wiz: The world of Brawl Stars is a strange and dangerous place, in any second you could be assaulted by a vest-wearing cactus or terrorized by a man with dynamite sticks, and the worst part, there is no time to explain. Boomstick: I wouldn’t complain, that sounds like my kind of life, nothing better than drinking beer, shooting anyone I see unfit to live and getting money for it, all in the wild west. Wiz: Don’t get your hopes too high Boomstick,because within all that chaos, there is one man who is willing to put some order in this anarchy, a man who will take down does who mess with him and the innocent,a man who has the skill to uphold justice,that man is:Colt Boomstick: Colt, like the weapons manufacturer? Wiz: Well yes and no.Yes because that’s the inspiration of his name but now he’s not a manufacturer its this guy. (Shows a video of Colt) Boomstick: Really, a pretty boy gunslinging wannabe?Lame! I was expecting Clint Eastwood or somethin’. Wiz: Come on We’ll watch a fistful of dollars later. Boomstick: Okay. Wiz: Anyways, Colt is the local town sheriff and resident hair model of Brawl Stars. In a world full of Giant robots, superhuman wrestlers and mythical incantation using fighters, you would think a mere hair model would be pretty useless? Boomstick: Well duh, I mean what’s he gonna do? Model people to death? Wiz: Colt, however, surprisingly proved that he was anything but useless when it came to being in a fight and so with to pistols in hand he took to the mines, the deserts, and the towns to keep the law and have fun while doing it. Boomstick: Alright that does sound kind of cool, Anyways, His signature weapons are two updated Colt Cobra revolvers, definitely not a gun of his wild west period but certainly effective. These pistols seem to be upgraded in both the chambers and the barrels since they seem to both individually fire nine rounds and also have a much bigger barrel, presumably for bigger bullets. The average size of a Colt Cobra bullet is usually .38 special so with these bigger barrels it could imply that these use a much bigger round such as a .45. These bullets can travel at an average of 2,500 feet per second. Huh, sounds like the kinds of guns I’d love to have. Wiz:These pistols are Colt’s bread and butter in combat and he has been shown the ability to be able to rapid fire from both of these guns with surprising accuracy, almost like that of a burst assault rifle, though that seems to be from the guns themselves rather than Colt fanning the hammer of the revolvers,its almost like they are a combination of a semi-automatic pistol and a revolver. Boomstick: I like the guns but still not the dude carrying them, pretty boy. Wiz: What’s with you today Boomstick: I don’t know (Friggin wife left me for a hair model). (Cue Brawl Stars Battle 4) Wiz: Oookaay then, anyways with his revolvers, Colt has been able to perfect rapid fire techniques and even the “bullet storm” technique, an ability where Colt rattles his chambers and shoots at an astronomical speed. In this move, his bullets become faster, wider, and gain much more destructive capability as they can easily destroy compact sandstone and pierce through titanium, making any defence against this storm, virtually useless. Boomstick: Woah, a good job their guns, I guess being a sheriff gives you superpowers too, maybe I should go get my hat and holster from when I was a kid, and maybe twelve beers. Wiz: You do you Boomstick, meanwhile Colt also carries a pair of slick boots which give an increase in his running speed enough to keep pace with even the fastest of brawlers. Boomstick: Oh right boots, I need them If I want to seal the deal! Wiz: Can you stop that and focus on our job Boomstick? Boomstick: Wait for what? Oh right, the Colt guy yeah aside from all that stuff he also carries what I wish I had right now, a can of Monster. Wiz: An energy drink Boomstick, which when including the boots, gives him an astronomical amount of damage output and speed, for a short time, kind of like a super form without the invincibility. Boomstick: And last but not least is his power cubes which can give him a boost in durability and strength, but he can only find a few nearby and it takes some time to find more but just with two he can survive some pretty heavy shit thrown at him. (Cue Brawl Stars Snow Battle Theme) Wiz: In general, Colt is a rather capable and strong brawler with many upsides and impressive superhuman feats. He’s capable of easily reloading on the fly in just 1.6 seconds, can heal from dastardly wounds in mere seconds, has good enough marksmanship that he made a statue of himself and can hit Leon, who is fast enough to dodge shotgun pellets;Colt is also strong enough to kick a ball so hard that it catches fire, was strong enough to overpower and even knock Bull through a window (Keep in mind Bull is strong enough to keep up with a building sized robot in close quarters combat) was able to survive a mega explosion from Dynamike, who’s megablast can obliterate a small mountain, endured being crushed by a meteor, and in terms of speed, he can run fast enough to avoid gunfire after the bullets are fired and with the energy drink and slick boots,he can virtually outrun bullets, putting him well over Mach 2 speeds at max if not much faster when it comes to agility. Boomstick: Damn, and here I thought he was just some wannabe Clint Eastwood, I guess I know which sheriff to count on when the law is scarce. Wiz: Well don’t count on him too much, for all his strengths he is quite a glass cannon compared to other brawlers and he at times does let his vanity and arrogance get to him, but no matter what he will still stand up for justice and his stylish hair. Poco: Well you got a vest-wearing cactus, this grave digging bats, and a killer biker crow oh and if you stop to explain, you’re a goner. Colt: Okay. (Colt twirls his guns and fires.) McCree (Cue Overwatch Main Theme) Wiz: Now let us go further into the future, in a time where robots and humans were both trying peace but also at war with one another, a time when it was a juxtaposition of danger and calm, a time where McCree was simply a ruffian in a rural farm in New Mexico. Boomstick: Well that was until he met this chick (Elizabeth Ashe) and they both went on some heists to form the infamous Deadlock gang. Wiz: Everything was well for the gang especially for McCree as he could put his sharpshooting skills to use, but little did he know that those skills would eventually catch the eye of Gabriel Reyes, the leader of Blackwatch. Boomstick: Yeah after being caught by Overwatch, McCree was given an ultimatum, either rot in a cell for life or join Blackwatch and put his skills to work for a good cause. Naturally, he chose the latter,(sigh) wish I had done that when I went to prison for “Assault” but really it was that guy at the bar’s fault for telling me I drank too much. Wiz: Well you did hit a 5 on the scale. (Cue Route 66 Ost) Boomstick: Shut up Wiz! Anyways McCree wasn’t a chump at sharpshooting with his modified peacekeeper, a customized revolver that McCree kept with himself at all times. This thing shoots shots that can penetrate through a good amount of personal armour. If that isn’t enough he pulls out the “fan the hammer” technique where he pulls back the hammer after each shot and can rapid fire almost as fast as a standard assault rifle, like it was from a red dead redemption game. Wiz: He also carries a flash-bang grenade which he can use as a quick getaway or as a way to leave his opponents wide open for his bullets and should he need to reload quickly he can always combat roll and reload while doing it,somehow. Boomstick: And also he’s got a wicked robot arm which while it took him a while to get used to (I can relate buddy with my shotgun leg) he later used it to give a dastardly hook to the face. Wiz: But all this would be pointless if Mcree weren’t using his greatest weapon: his uncanny marksmanship and his Deadeye.McCree can line up a shot with such accuracy that his bullet can penetrate even the hardest of armours and on top of that,McCree can shoot so fast with such a good accuracy that it almost looks like it came from a blink of an eye.To move and shoot so fast that it looks like nothing would happen would require your hand to move at over 200 mph. however, he needs time to line up his shot which would leave him vulnerable but hey precision is key.With all of this,McCree became a very effective agent of Overwatch and would later answer the call to action as a bounty hunter and potentially Winston’s recruit. (Cue Overwatch Situation Critical) Boomstick: With all this, it's not surprising with what he has accomplished. He can survive being rammed by a giant ball of steel at super speeds,Is capable of keeping up with Winston and even hurting him (Keep in mind Winston was durable enough to survive a building destroying punch from Doomfist) was accurate enough to tag Genji and Tracer who can move at speeds at a mach level on average, is strong enough to punch off a street sign, was skilled enough to sneak into a guarded mansion undetected, and was quick enough to avoid gunfire from multiple angles and defeat his former gang members.On top of that his accuracy was tested and perfected by Ana Amari, one of the best snipers in the world. Wiz:This, however, doesn’t make him invincible, McCree is still a human as it only takes a few well-placed attacks to put him down and on top of that his accuracy does take time to be effective, which while It can line up a perfect shot, it also leaves him wide open to any kind of attack.On top of that McCree does tend to struggle with people who have protective shields and other means of countering his ranged approach to things, its why he hangs back agains’t tougher and more defensive fighters. Boomstick: But besides that its gonna take a good amount to stop the justice-dispensing bounty hunter known as Jesse McCree. McCree drives passed a tied up Ashe Ashe: Hey! That’s my bike! MCCREE!!! Preparation Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, let us end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its Time for a Death Battle!!!! Death Battle (Cue a Fistful of Dollars Stereo) Colt is seen walking in the middle of the desert, next to a canyon. Colt walks next to mine and as he is about to enter, he spots a wanted poster. The poster pictures a man in a cowboy hat that reads: Jesse McCree, reward:20 gems. As Colt is about to move on, he spots a man walking from a sand cloud, the man looks awfully similar to the man on the poster. With that in mind, Colt unholsters both of his pistols and holds them steady next to his hips.McCree is revealed from the sandstorm and looks at Colt in the eyes. The two sharpshooters look at one another until McCree spots the wanted poster with his name and face on it. Colt: Well, guess it's my lucky day. Colt draws his pistols on McCree, but McCree simply smiles smugly and unholsters his own pistol. McCree: Doesn’t have to be this way pal. Colt: I wouldn’t be so sure about that. The two gunslingers simply stare at one another for a long time, as if neither of them is gonna move. The two close their fingers on their triggers and for a moment it seems like neither of them is gonna make a move...until the clock on the mine strikes twelve McCree shoots first a barrage of three bullets while jumping in the air, Colt manages to dodge each bullet but one grazes his face, leaving a cut. Colt: Hey watch the face! Colt ducks under another shot and starts to run to the left while retaliating with his own barrage of bullets.McCree combat rolls away from the barrage and readies his next shot. McCree: I’d think about your next move pal. Colt: Yeah, well maybe you should watch your back. McCree turns around and realizes the bullets hit a TNT barrel. McCree: Ah shi- McCree is cut off by an explosion that sends him forward, McCree loses his revolver in the process and lands on his shoulder. Colt: Gotcha. Colt aims his revolvers at McCree’s face and prepares to shoot but McCree is faster as he uppercuts Colt in the chin, the punch sends Colt off balance and a stray bullet hits McCree’s robotic shoulder.McCree retaliates by throwing a flashbang grenade, the grenade hits Colt and stuns him in a flash.McCree takes this opportunity to run towards his revolver while Colt tries to keep his balance while going backwards. As McCree reaches his revolver, Colt falls on a platform with a forward sign on it and a lever. Colt starts to regain his vision but just as he does he already sees McCree loading a bullet into his six-shooter. McCree: Let me put you outta your misery. McCree aims his shot and just as he is about to shoot, Colt shoots the lever and the platform Colt was laying on launches Colt high in the air, resulting in him narrowly avoiding McCree’s shot and landing safely behind a boulder. Colt: Phew, that was close. Colt takes a peak and is immediately welcomed by a bullet from McCree followed by more which only manage to hit the protective boulder. Colt shoots back but McCree is too fast to hit and only retaliates with more bullets. Colt and McCree keep shooting at one another while avoiding the shots until the bullets start to bounce off of each other and both sharpshooters run out of ammo. Colt starts to reload his bullets and as he is about to put the first few bullets in the chambers, he spots something that twinkles his eyes. Colt: Oh yeah! As soon as Mccree finishes up reloading, Colt suddenly appears behind the boulder, but this time he is three times larger and has a purple aura around him. McCree: What in the hell? McCree opens fire by fanning the hammer but Colt easily dodges the bullets with his enhanced speed from his slick boots and energy drink powers. Colt shoots one bullet and it hits McCree right in his robotic arm, the bullet hits with so much force that it knocks McCree back and dislocates his arm.McCree doesn’t give up as he shoots back and hits Colt right in the stomach. A hint of blood comes out from Colt’s shirt. Colt grunts in pain but still counters by charging at McCree and kicking him with enough force to send him flying into a wall and cracking it. McCree: Ah, Damn it! Colt twirls his guns and takes aim. Colt: Time to end this. Colt takes aim and starts to squeeze the trigger until suddenly McCree chuckles and points under Colt, Colt looks down and notices a flashbang grenade. The flashbang blinds Colt and two stray bullets are fired, one nearly hitting McCree and one straight in the air. McCree capitalizes on this opportunity by getting up and tackling Colt into a ravine. (Cue Brawl stars battle theme 4) The two gunslingers fall and tumble from the cliff side until Colt lands on a rock while McCree lands in the water. Colt:Ow Crap. Colt once again begins to regain his vision but his aura starts to dissipate and he returns to normal size. Colt tries to get his bearings and in the process manages to spot his two revolvers not far from him. Colt reaches out to them and as soon as he grabs them, a bullet lands right next to him Colt immediately gets up and jumps behind cover. Colt peeks out and spots McCree, completely drenched and aiming his revolver at Colt’s face. Colt takes a deep breath and in the end, he manages the courage to jump out of cover and open fire on McCree.They engage in a mixture of CQC and gunplay.McCree and Colt shoot shot after shot while delivering pistol whips and ducking blows and bullets.Colt lands a kick and a pistol whip on McCree while McCree retaliates with a gut punch and a headbutt. As each shot is fired and both sharpshooters weave around their attacks, bullet shells can be seen falling onto the ground. Colt aims for McCree’s head and shoots but it merely knocks off his hat.McCree takes his own shot and manages to land a bullet into Colt’s shoulder. Colt yelps in pain but barely has time to think as McCree pistol whips Colt in the face and shoots another bullet into Colt, it hits Colt’s eye. Colt is knocked back by the shot and screams in pain as blood starts to ooze from his wounds except for the black eye on his face; Colt draws his guns at McCree and tries to fire but each shot easily misses McCree.Eventually, it all comes down to McCree’s perfect draw and Colt’s agonized aim. The two marksmen aim their pistols at each other and prepare to squeeze the trigger. Colt and McCree pull the trigger in unison...And a gun fires. The music cuts,McCree and Colt’s eyes widen at the same time.The two of them take moments to catch their breath and for a moment the shot seems to be a mere afterthought...until Colt smirks while McCree keeps breathing heavily and starts to cough out blood.The shot is later revealed to have been from Colt’s left smoking revolver and the bullet embedded into McCree’s bleeding chest.McCree stumbles back and attempts to shoot but his Peacekeeper simply clicks,McCree looks at his pistol in surprise with twitching hands and starts to cough again. McCree:What...the...Hell?(Cough) Colt:Sorry noob. (Cue Brawl Stars Win theme) Colt immediately twirls his revolvers and opens fire with a heavy barrage of bullets,the bullets send McCree flying in agonizing pain that makes him scream until the bullet storm shreds McCree to pieces and eventually into nothing but blood;the bullet storm slams onto a large pillar in the ravine and turns it from a simple wall, into a statue of Colt and the finishing touch, a big splatter of McCree’s bloody remains on the statue. Colt awes at his creation, twirls his revolvers and jumps up in victory. Colt puts his guns into their holsters and checks his design again. Colt: I like the design but not really the colour. KO Aftermath Colt walks with a bag containing gems while the blood on Colt’s statue begins to dry and McCree’s hat can be seen tumbling past the statue. Results (Cue Brawl Stars main menu theme) Boomstick: Woah, that was brutal and artistic! Wiz: Colt and McCree were both outstanding marksmen with incredible talent and abilities, in fact, it's likely that McCree could have pulled off the victory in certain scenarios, but more times than not, Colt simply had McCree stumped in every category. Boomstick:Well yeah,our cowboy just couldn’t stand up to the sheriff,I mean in categories like speed while both were somewhat similar at there base (that being the ability to dodge bullets)Colt does it more consistently and with his energy drink and slick boots, he can actually outmanoeuvre and outrun gunfire and shockwaves and can keep up with the likes of Crow, a guy who was fast enough to outrace an explosion. Wiz: On top of that, Colt was just a better marksman and his bullets had much more destructive capability, being that Colt was able to make a statue of himself in just twelve bullets or less and was capable of destroying compacted sandstone, granite, and amethyst with just one bullet. An average sculpture of that size would take 4 months at the minimum to make if we compare it to the creation of the Statue of Liberty which took an entire crew to assemble and make, and Colt put professional sculpting to shame in mere seconds. Boomstick: Meanwhile McCree’s best marksmanship feats involve things like shooting things out of the sky and other not quite as impressive feats like lining up a perfect shot against heavy armour. Wiz: And on top of that, Colt was just way too tough for McCree to even damage. Sure,Colt may not be the most durable brawler,but compared to humans he is pretty much a tank as he could survive a point-blank shotgun blast and even a meteor landing on him and if that wasn’t crazy enough, he was capable of surviving an explosion that levelled a small mountain which would require about 60 megatons of TNT to completely decimate it.McCree’s best damaging feat was injuring Winston with a bullet; Winston’s best durability feat was enduring a punch from Doomfist which was powerful enough to level a skyscraper. This durability feat would require surviving over 2 tons of TNT 10 if we really want to highball it ,certainly powerful but that is a major gap in durability, to be blunt, McCree’s most powerful bullet wasn’t even a millionth of the amount of damage Colt has endured, and even then, Colt’s healing factor would just wash away McCree’s best efforts. Boomstick:And really think of it like this,For McCree to win he would have to land a bunch of precise shots without fail against an opponent that was faster, more skilled, and with more destructiveness while Colt really needed one well-placed bullet to finish the job, so you tell me which is more likely to happen. Wiz: McCree was certainly a worthy opponent and his tactical thinking did give him a leg up but Colt was simply too fast, too durable, too capable, and way too powerful. Boomstick: McCree just wasn’t sharp enough to be the standing shooter. Wiz: The winner is Colt. Next Time Boomstick:Next time on Death Battle! Singer:Go Go Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!!! Ryan Walker:Mech Execute!!! Megazord VS Mech-X4 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Manchitas777